creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Fence
Basic Information Wood Fences are functional construction-elements that will not only look nice around your garden, but will also keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is built up and closed all around properly. How to obtain Wood Fences can be be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. At present, Wood Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Wood Fences this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Fences can be unlocked by: * crafting (or obtaining) a Processor that can be made from common grey Stone, Vines and most types of Wood blocks or Logs The recipe can be found in the "furniture" section of the crafting menu. How to craft To craft 8 (pieces of) Wood Fences at a time, you'll need: * 4 Wood Rods made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Twine, made from Vines in a Processor Crafting a Wood Fence is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Stone Fences and Wood Gates each. How to use Wood Fences can be placed into the game world for building purposes. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Wood Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a simple short post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to a Wood Fence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Wood Fences, only the other way round. Wood Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like crossed bars. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. However, Wood Fences don't go well together with every other type of Fence. They fit well with Iron Fences and Candy Cane Fences for example, but not with Industrial Fences. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Wood Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Wood Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Fire Warning Attention: Wood Fences are flammable! When placing Wood Fences close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Fences can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Fences on fire. If Wood Fences start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game-worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Fences